


Green eyes

by screaming_underneath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti sorprendi ad assumere una posizione di difesa da questi suoi occhi verdi così dannatamente familiari e capisci di non poterli sostenere un momento di più.<br/>Non da sobrio. Non quando sei così spossato; non con la voce<br/>(gli occhi)<br/>del <i>demone</i> ― il suo, il tuo, non fa differenza ― nella tua mente, quella che fingi da un'eternità di non sentire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green eyes

**GREEN EYES**

 

 

 

 

«Devi mangiare, Sammy».

Lo ripete ad intervalli regolari, tra un morso di  _Big Mac_ e una forchettata della sua  _pie_ preferita.

Tuo fratello ti analizza con sguardo attento, preoccupato; prende nota delle scavature lasciate dalla stanchezza sul tuo volto, della camicia che a malapena riempi, del braccio steccato. Ti sorprendi ad assumere una posizione di difesa da questi suoi occhi verdi così dannatamente familiari e capisci di non poterli sostenere un momento di più.

Non da sobrio. Non quando sei così spossato; non con la voce

(gli occhi)

del  _demone_  ― il suo, il tuo, non fa differenza ― nella tua mente, quella che fingi da un'eternità di non sentire.

 

Così bevi.

Bevi fin quando le ombre del bunker ― il posto che oramai chiami  _casa_  persino tu ― spariscono, fondendosi in un'unica percezione sfocata, senza forma. Brindi a te stesso con cinismo, ad una vittoria che ha lo stesso sapore della bile, prendendoti la tua ricompensa sul fondo del bicchiere.

Affoghi nella bottiglia le uniche ombre che non riesci a cancellare, nere come

(gli occhi)

i contorni della _sua_  stanza quando infine non è rimasto null'altro con cui annullare la coscienza.

 

Dean dorme; senti il suo respiro farsi più lieve nel buio, mentre ti stendi al suo fianco.

Ed è abbastanza.

Mentre scivoli nel dormiveglia, pensi ai suoi occhi.

_Verdi._

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho mai scritto di Sam Winchester e se ho fatto delle merdate, siete del tutto autorizzati a farmelo presente.  
> La 10x03 mi ha stravolto psicologicamente, e sul finale Sammy mi ha fatto scendere una lacrimuccia, cosa che non era MAI accaduta per quanto riguarda Supernatural, o altre serie tv/film/libri.  
> Credo voglia dire che mi ha davvero colpita.  
> Insomma.  
> In realtà è una doppia drabble piuttosto senza senso frutto dei feels e piuttosto banalotta, ma tant'è.  
> Se siete arrivati fin qua, coraggiosi lettori, vi dico grazie.


End file.
